


Breakfast With Dad

by Camerahead12



Series: Breakfast With Dad [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, DestielFFPrompt, Embarrassed Castiel, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Emma the matchmaker, Fluff, I dont usually do cute, Innocence, Kid Fic, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Prompt Fic, SO FRICKEN CUTE, kids say the darnest things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Castiel is single, childless, working countless hours a week at a law firm and enjoying every minute of it. One day he comes in to discover his boss has volunteered him for a program called "Breakfast with Dads". How the hell he chosen for this, is beyond him. Little does he know a mischievous, wild, red haired, and green eyed little girl is about to flip his whole world upside down.





	Breakfast With Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Ello, loves. So, let me start out by saying...fluff makes me twitch. Squirm. I never thought I'd write happiness that makes people smile like cheesy idjits. Yet, I saw this prompt, and was like, heyyyyy! I can totally see this in my noggin!  
> I have two little chitlins, and let me tell you what. Getting off work to go to their events is close to impossible. Many props to people that have stepped in so children don't feel so left out on things like this.  
> So anyway, let's just jump right in, shall we?
> 
> **Update! Due to the high demand of comments and messages, this will be made into a chapter story. You guys rock! Nothing would be possible without you. Love you guys!**

  Castiel Novak pulls at the tie around his neck, shifting slightly in the hard, too small, chair under him. He is truly trying to listen to what the principle (at least, he believes it’s the principle) is saying about the event. It is rather hard to hear anything over the constant whispering of adult voices yammering on about God knows what. It doesn’t help that the volume of the microphone fades and crackles through the speaker, as well.

  He huffs out another frustrated breath, desperately trying to readjust his body to get any form of comfort from the stupid seat. A large balding man sitting beside him looks over and gives him an irritated look. Castiel smiles sheepishly at him, throwing him an apologetic smile. The balding man turns back to the principle (he’s just going to go with that, at this point) crossing his arms over his large belly.

  Castiel’s bites back a groan, loosening his tie around his neck even more. It is way too hot in this gymnasium with all these people crammed together. Glancing around at the hundreds of heads around him, he isn’t quite sure why he is here again. He knows his law firm needed to send in a few volunteers for the event, but why him? Almost all the other men in the firm had families and children of their own. _Experience_ with children, at least. He had, maybe, encountered his nieces and nephews only a small handful of times. They always cried when he held them.

  The principle drones on, dully, from what Castiel can make out. Something about thanking them all for coming to the sixth annual Breakfast With Dad’s event, and everyone here to volunteer for the fathers who couldn’t make it would be assigned a child. Castiel cannot help roll his eyes at how that was worded.

  “Assigned a child.”

  The wording rubs him the wrong way. It’s almost as if they were some kind of coldhearted pet adoption agency or something. He microphone lets off a high pitched whine loudly over the speakers, and a chorus of annoyed adults mummers around him. He rubs his ears, trying rid himself of the ringing.

  Castiel glances down at the watch on his wrist, furrowing his brow seeing how late it is. His secretary, Meg, had said she already had all his meetings and cases either canceled or moved over for the morning. All on orders from their boss, Zachariah Taylor, of course. Castiel had been the last one to know he had “volunteered” to participate in Breakfast with Dads. It didn’t seem to make any sense to send the one person from the firm who had the least amount of experience with children. His time was better used in a court room, winning cases. He did have the best record, after all.

  “I will now excuse the fathers who have children attending the school to join their child in the cafeteria.” The room bursts into a mixture of chairs being scooted across the floor, and deep voices muttering.

  The balding man beside him rocks himself to his feet, motioning for Castiel to move so he can exit. Castiel stands and moves beside his chair, giving the man ample room for his maneuvering. The blood tingles back through his legs he didn’t realize were so cramped in the small confines. He gives a hostel look to the chair beside him, cursing under his breath as he sits back down.

  The gym begins to settle down as the real fathers wander out. The principle picks back off where she ended. “All the volunteers, your child for the morning will be sitting at his or her table with your name on a piece of paper. We want to thank you all again for participating in this amazing event. We cannot express our gratitude for allowing no child to have to feel left out. Thank you again for your time and love in doing this.”

  Hundreds of bodies rise from their seats, as Castiel jumps up to fall into the line of the moving herd. He runs a hand through his hair in frustration at the slow walkers in front of him. It’s borderline cruel to give him so much hope at getting out of this furnace of body heat, only to be crushed at the snail paced line in front of him.

  When he graduated, he never thought he’d have to go through this whole torture of school ever again. Again, he wonders why Zachariah had voted him to be here, instead of someone else. Anyone else. He was told he had the personality of a dead fish. His siblings use to tease him when he was younger that he had no funny bone. He never understood their jokes or references, and honestly didn’t really much care, either. He much rather spend his time with his head in a book, or at the library.

  As Castiel steps out of the sweltering room into the cooler hallway, he cannot help but take a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. 

  They are herded down the hallway into a wide open room with an endlessly tall ceiling. Round tables are spread throughout the large room, and people are wandering around like scattered, lost ants. The room and whole set up somewhat reminds him of what the mess hall looks like in prison. Castiel sighs to him, and looks down at the first table of three wide-eyed kids looking back up at him. He scans the names written out on each of their papers, not seeing his own. He walks slowly up to the next table to repeat the process.

  By the eighth table of looking, nearly all of the adults are seated with their own child, or “assigned child”. He scans the area for any child sitting alone. He spies a red haired girl in the very far back corner of the cafeteria standing beside the table, looking around for someone. Castiel loosens his tie a bit more, clears his throat, and starts approaching the ginger haired girl.

  Maneuvering through the sea of tables, and chairs pulled out blocking his way to the back table is more like competing in an obstacle course. At last, he reaches the table, glancing at his name in front of an empty seat, and smiles gently down to the girl. Her green eyes stare up at him in some emotion he’s too exhausted to figure out.  

  Castiel holds out a hand towards the girl. “Castiel Novak. And who do I have the pleasure of meeting today?”

  Her green eyes glance at his hand, then back up at his face. She giggles and places her hand tentatively in his hand. “Emma Winchester.”

  “That’s a lovely name, Emma.” Castiel shakes her hand gently, and lets it go.

  He pulls out a blue metal chair for Emma, and motions for her to sit down. She giggles again, and bounces into her seat. Castiel scoots her in, and then takes a seat beside her.

  “You talk funny, mister.” Emma says resting her chin in her hands.

  Castiel cannot help the chuckle that comes out. “I suppose I do. I’ve always been told I speak a bit more formal than most.”

  “Are you a doctor? You’re all dressed up.” Emma scrunches up her freckled nose like she’s thinking about something. “Maybe a salesman? Do you have any kids? How about a girlfriend or a boyfriend?”

  Castiel chuckles at the forwardness of the little girl. She would make a good lawyer. “I’m actually a lawyer. No children. And I do not have a significant other.” Castiel can’t help smiling at how excited Emma gets when she hears his job title.

  She sits forward, hands dropping to the table and looks at him in awe. “Almost right. I was close, ya know. You help people. My mom has a boyfriend. Daddy doesn’t have anyone. I heard Uncle Sam telling my dad he needed to go meet someone.”

  He laughs, and, feels his smile grow larger. “I’m sure your father will meet the right person when the time is right.” Castiel cannot help but feel this is the easiest conversation he’s had in a long time, and probably the most personal. “I do help people I suppose. In some sense, I have saved lives.” Castiel tilts his head to the side at the curious red haired girl. “What do you want to be when you grow up?”

  “I wanna be a vet!” She announces, sitting up proudly. “I wanna help sick animals. Daddy is allergic to cats, and I really want a kitten. So this way, I’d get to have tons of cats all the time!”

  He laughs at the sheer adorable innocence of the little girl. “I believe you would make an amazing veterinarian, Emma. You seem to have a beautiful heart, and a kind soul.”

  “Daddy says if he finds another hurt animal inside our house, he’s gunna ground me to my room.” She smiles mischievously up at him. “He doesn’t know about the bird with the broken wing inside my closet.”

  Castiel winks at her. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

  They are interrupted when a cart with muffins, chocolate milk, and donuts wheels beside them. Castiel takes a milk carton, and what appears to be a blueberry muffin. Emma grabs two chocolate donuts with sprinkles, and a chocolate milk carton. The lady pushing the cart gives her an irritated look, and scolds her for taking two donuts. After she passes, Emma sticks out her tongue at the lady. Castiel feels his smile growing larger, making his face ache a little. He cannot remember for the life of him the last time he smiled or laughed this much.

  “Daddy gets us donuts every Saturday morning when I’m at his house. He always makes sure to give me all the sprinkle ones.” Her smile falls a little bit, and she stares down at her untouched food.

  “Your father sounds like an amazing man. I bet he wishes he could be here.” Castiel says softly, now wishing he had gotten a donut just to give to her.

  She shakes her head, and a smile spreads across her face again. “But you seem nice too, mister Cas-teel.”

  He laughs at her attempt to say his name. “Cas-tee-el.” He enunciates. “My parents named myself, and all my brothers and sisters after angels.”

  “That’s cool. My mom named me outta a book with names.” She picks off a sprinkle and flicks it across the table.

  “You have a beautiful name, Emma.” He tips his head down to meet her eyes. “Tell me more about your father. What does he do for a living?”

  She bounces up, eyes sparkling with excitement. Castiel smiles warmly back at her, truly adoring the way she lights up when talking about her father. He cannot help but wonder about what kind of man he could be to try and keep up with this mischievous spitfire. Already he can tell she’s a wild, free spirit.

  “Daddy works on cars at Uncle Bobby’s shop. He lets me help out after school on some Friday’s. I know how to change oil!” She sits up proudly, puffing out her chest.

  “That is a pretty important thing to know.” Castiel scratches his chin. “I don’t even know how to do that.”

  Emma’s eyes grow wide. “Really?”

  “Yup.” He shrugs. “I never really took the time to learn, I guess. Just always let someone else do it. I was too busy with school or work to be bothered with it.”

  “I bet my daddy could teach you. Want me to ask him? I see him after school today.” Emma taps her chin with a chocolate coated finger. “I’m gunna ask him. I bet he wouldn’t mind. He’s super nice. You’ll get along great, even if you kinda talk funny.”

  Castiel tilts his head back and lets out a laugh. “I have a feeling it wouldn’t be so much asking your father, as telling him. You must be quite the handful, Miss Emma.”

  Emma sticks her chin out and smiles proudly. “Daddy says I’m fiery, stubborn, and could rule the world if I wanted to.”

  “Your father sounds like a wise and brave man for raising such a beautiful little girl.”

  “Emma!” A deep voice calls behind Castiel.

  They both turn around and see a brown haired man in a short sleeved dark blue oil smeared work shirt jogging through the maze of tables towards them.

  “Daddy!” Emma squeals, standing up and running into his arms.

  “Hey baby.” The man says softly, holding her tightly. “Seems someone annoyed Uncle Bobby enough to convince him to let me come.”

  Castiel rises to his feet slowly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Now that Emma’s father was here, his purpose seemed to be moot. He truly had enjoyed his time with red haired girl. He found himself somehow sad he was going to have to leave.  

  Emma’s father slowly looks up at him, and a big smile spreads across his face making lines crinkle around his eyes. Castiel’s heart beats a little bit faster as he stares into the pair of greenest eyes he’s ever seen. Freckles scatter across his face, which explains where Emma’s come from.

  “I’m Dean Winchester, Emma’s dad.” Dean says, unwrapping a hand from hugging his daughter and holding it out.

  “Castiel Novak.” He manages to say, grasping the mans hand.

  Dean’s hands are warm, and rough with callouses. Castiel can feel heat rise to his cheeks as he thinks about how perfect his hand feels in his own. He clears his throat, and pulls his hand away slowly unbuttoning the top button of shirt to try and breathe.

  “Daddy, Castiel is a lawyer. He helps people.” Emma announces proudly, grabbing onto her father’s sleeve and pulling him into an empty chair to the other side of her. “He talks funny too.”

  Dean tips his head back in a full bellied laugh. “You’ll have to excuse my little firecracker. She’ll say whatevers on her mind.”

  Castiel feels his blush deepen. What the hell was wrong with him? “She is quite the spirited little girl. Emma is very proud of you, Dean.”

  He watches as a beautiful blush spreads over Dean’s face, even making his ears grow pink. He rubs the back of his neck, and nudges Emma. “You been talkin’ about me, little girl?”

“Uh huh.” She nods, and shoves one of her donuts over to Dean. “You’re gunna teach mister Castiel how to change the oil in his car. He doesn’t know how.”

  Castiel shifts on his feet, nervously. He really doesn’t want to think about how ridiculously red his face must look at this point. Why is he blushing like a teenage girl? So the girl’s dad had the most amazingly green eyes he’s ever seen before? The way they crinkled Castiel could tell he was genuinely happy, and only made his heart race more. His face in all was breathtakingly beautiful, especially with his freckles scattered across his nose. From what he see, the way his muscles in just his arms flexed, he had an amazing body too.

  “Oh am I?” Dean pokes Emma in the side, and then looks up at him. “Hey man, you can sit down.”

  “I don’t want to impose.” He says and then clears his throat. “You’re here with Emma, and I wouldn’t want to bother you two.”

  “Nah man, you’re good. Apparently I’m going to teach you how to change your oil.” Dean looks at his daughter with a humorous attempt at being angry at her. “We should at least exchange numbers or something.”

  “He doesn’t have kids or a girlfriend or boyfriend. He’s single, just like you!” Emma states like she’s talking about the weather. She shoves half her donut in her mouth, smearing chocolate frosting over her nose in the process.

  Dean chokes on sip of chocolate milk he was sneaking from Emma’s carton, and begins coughing. Castiel rubs the back of his neck again, actually feeling the heat from his blush against it. He looks back and forth between Emma and Dean. This is a fucking disaster. In court the cases aren’t focused on him, but so he doesn’t feel any need to show any real emotion. But here, in a matter a few minutes, he’s feeling like he’s back in middle school.

Fuck, he actually is in a middle school.

  “I would like to apologize for my kid.” Dean says, glaring at Emma without any real heat in it. “Unfortunally us Winchesters don’t really have filters.”

  “Whaf did I sayf’?” Emma says through a mouthful of donut.

  Dean rolls his eyes, and ruffles his daughters hair. He turns back to Castiel, smiling shyly at him. “If this little brat hasn’t scared you off, want to exchange numbers?”

  “Maybe you can have a sleepover and get donuts with us in the morning!” Emma exclaims.

  Castiel chokes out some unintelligent sound, as he watches Dean’s face turn a deep scarlet.

  “Emma!” Dean hisses, burying his face in his hands.

  “What? We can watch movies all night, and you guys can share a bed like I do with Hael.” She looks back and forth between the two of them.

  Castiel doesn’t think he has ever blushed this much, and been left so speechless than in this moment. Dean looks just as miserable, burying his face in his hands. Maybe now is a good time to make up some excuse to leave? Yeah, probably the greatest time to leave. He probably needs to get back to the office, anyway.

  Castiel clears his throat and stands up slowly. “I, um, have to get back to the office.”

  Emma gives him a sad look, and jumps up from her seat wrapping her arms around his waist. She grabs the back of his shirt with her chocolate frosting covered, and Castiel cannot find himself to even be a little irritated with her. He smiles fondly down at the top of her red hair, and pats her back.

  “Will you come over on Friday? I’m going to daddy’s this Friday. We can Star Wars!” She pulls back, and looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

  “I…um…” He looks over at Dean for any type of help.

  Dean is smiling, and shaking his head as he gets up to his feet as well. “Looks like you have no choice in the matter. Let me give you my number.”

  Castiel looks back down to the child still clinging around his body, and blinks. Did she just hook them up on a date? Is this a date? Wait, he doesn’t even know if Dean likes men. By his reaction on everything that was talked about, it seemed like he might like men.

  Castiel scrunches up his forehead, and tilts his head at Emma who pulls her arms away and bounces back down in her chair. He’s probably thinking way too much about this. It’s just friends. They’re just friends. Fuck, he doesn’t have any friends out of work. He doesn’t even do anything besides work. How does he even ‘people’ has always been a mystery to him. What is he getting himself into?

  Dean pulls out his phone, as Castiel does the same. They exchange numbers, and Dean promises to text with information about their upcoming movie night. Emma face beams at him as he waves goodbye to the green-eyed pair. He walks towards back into the hallway, now empty of any people, to the exit. He lets out a chuckle, shaking his head. Castiel certainly did not anticipate his morning turning out this way.

  As he exits the school building, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out, and sees a message from Dean. He opens it, revealing a picture message of the pair of them with chocolate frosting on their noses. Emma is sticking out her tounge, while Dean is making some ridiculous face as he crosses his green eyes. Castiel can feel a huge smile filling his face, as he replies to the picture.

_Castiel 8:05am: Very cute, lol. You two are the highlight of my day. I enjoyed meeting both you. :)_

_His phone buzzes in his hand as he reaches his car._

_Dean 8:06am: You’re pretty cute yourself. ;) Have a good day at work, Cas._

  Castiel sets his phone down on his seat next to him, and starts his car. His heart flutters happily in his chest, and he cannot seem to wipe the smile off his face. He has to remember to thank Zachariah for volunteering him when he sees him at the office. Castiel pulls away from the school knowing today is going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me a high.  
> Let me know what you think, loves.


End file.
